codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouji
Kouji (虹次, Kouji), known as the scarred Re-Code:03, is highly praised for his combat skills. He pretended to be the murderer of Toki's sister, Nenene, in order to protect Toki from Saechika. Appearance Kouji is a man with messy black hair and brown eyes. He has a scar along his left eye that is identical to Saechika's. Personality He believes only in fighting the strongest opponents around, and that weak people aren't worthy to be killed by him. When he fought against the Code:Breakers, he often used his powers to block off their abilities, before pushing them aside, while saying that they should live on if they have families and friends to look after. Kouji is a very calm person who does not show much emotion easily. Despite his calm personality, he can go into a sadistic battle rampage when he finds a strong opponent. He finds bashfulness to be a sign of femininity, and believes that women should not be on the battlefield. Background Not much is known about his background, although he presumably was a member of the Re-Codes long before Rui. He found Rui after Kagero attacked her family, still alive, and took care of her. When he was about to leave her, after she awoke, she insisted on following him, even cutting off her long hair to discard her femininity. History Kouji first appears at Shibuya's Mansion on a "leisure walk", reminding Yukihina that "The One Being Sought" had ordered them not to attack the mansion. As he was about to leave, Toki confronted him to get revenge for Nenene's death. Toki is easily defeated by Kouji's Void, but his life is spared when Sakura appears. Before the other Code:Breakers can attack Kouji and Yukihina, Shibuya stops them, and they leave. One of the original Re-Codes that worked with Rui and Yukihina, he fights alongside "The One Being Sought" to get Pandora's Box, though it seems that he cares for "The One Being Sought" when he said that he would remain "his buddy" till he dies. Interestingly, Kouji was also sent to protect Ogami by "The One Being Sought" when Code:Emperor revives. Kouji said that it was 'His' last wish. In chapter 97, Kouji told Ogami that one of Ogami and Sakura's classmates was actually a Code:Name in disguise. He also said that particular Code:Name has always been watching them, ever since the beginning. In chapter 117, it is revealed that his lost form is a wolf. He still retains his scar in lost form. It was mentioned by Yukihana that it had been years since he had seen Kouji's lost form, showing that Kouji is really strong, as he doesnt need to overuse his powers. Kibou Festival During the Kibou Festival, he accompanies Rui, telling her at one point that it was impossible for her to hide in her dress, which was a Victorian-styled, floor-length dress. During the ceremony, it is revealed that he defeated his Deadly Sin long ago. Powers and Abilities [[Special Powers#Void|'Void']]: Kouji's power is known as Void (空, Sora), which enables him to generate wind and bend the very air around him to pierce and crush things in his surroundings. This can also act as defense, as he can make shields, vacuums and defensive barriers. It was said by the saint fighters of Eden that Kouji's "Void" is so strong that even with one power he can fight on equal terms with the Code:Names and even the Angels. * Vacuum: Kouji creates a temporary vacuum around him, stripping the area of air and negating abilities and powers that rely on air. * Crash Down: Kouji uses intense air pressure that comes from above and crushes his enemy against the ground. * Aerial Wall: Kouji creates a wall made of air to protect himself. * Kamikaze (Divine Wind): Kouji creates a defensive barrier made of wind to protect himself. This technique can also be used as a attack. Shown in chapter 117 when he used it to rip apart the clothes of the various enemies he was facing at the time and defeated them. * Kamiarashi (Divine Storm): Kouji's most powerful attack shown thus far, he creates a vacuum storm radiating from his body, reflecting attacks back at his opponent and slicing everything that comes in contact with the wind. It is powerful enough to overwhelm Toki's Gauss Cannon with relative ease. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Kouji has shown incredible skill in hand-to-hand combat, able to overwhelm Toki in that field with relative ease without using his powers. According to Sendou Ryuuichi, Kouji's combat skills are incredibly high among the Re-Codes and which is also highly praised by their leader, "The One Being Sought" himself. Swordsman: He seems to have some proficiency with swords since he was introduced to Sakurakoji's class as the new Kendo teacher. Immense Durability: Kouji has very high defensive power, with or without his special power. His physical durability rate is extremely high, enabling him to take the full force of Toki's Gauss Cannon head on and only sustaining light wounds, still standing as if it was nothing. Before that Kouji also took Toki's High Magnetic Field straight to his head and remained unharmed when most others would die. In fact a testament to Kouji's incredible might is that he is the sole character to not receive any heavy injuries at all throughout the whole series. An example is that after the initial fight against the Angels, he reappeared before Toki unharmed while Sakurako and Yukihina (fellow dignified Power Users) had bandages wrapped around their bodies when they reappeared at roughly the same time. Enhanced Endurance: He also has very high endurance as he continued to fight against Toki despite having took the latter's Gauss Cannon directly without showing any strain despite being visibly injured. Later on he had easily fought Aoba and her personal subordinates, the Saint Fighters, while being on the verge of losing his power. Immense Speed and Reflexes: The God of Destruction has shown amazing feats of speed, being able to relentlessly attack and pursue Toki in hand-to-hand combat while the latter was forced on the defensive. He has shown himself able to match Aoba's speed and block her roundhouse kick. Kouji's reflexes are also similarly heightened as he was able to easily block a a punch from "Cat Boy" of the Angels from behind and without even looking directly despite the Rare Kind's speed. Enhanced Strength: '''Kouji has shown strength far surpassing an average human, able to smash the ground and steel alike with his bare hands. Even in his lost form, he was still capable of picking up and carrying Yuuki to the hospital. He is also strong enough to easily block a punch from the Rare Kind like "Cat Boy" of the Angels as well. '''Advanced Life Force Control: Kouji possesses advanced control over his Force of Life, the source of special powers, allowing him to stop his body from aging. This also seems to allow him to avert his Code: End as he has been using his special power even since he met Rui which is many years ago as they first met when she was a small child while Kouji himself was already a dignified Power User. Relationships Toki Fujiwara Toki has been searching for him for a long time to exact revenge for the "death" of his sister Nenene. He is so obsessed with him, that when Kouji makes his appearance, Toki warns the others to back away from "his prey". Toki reveals during that fight that he gave up everything so that he could defeat him, not giving up until he could lay even one scratch on him. In return, Kouji saw Toki as a person "worth destroying," although he allows Toki to live upon seeing Sakura. He also took the blame for Nenene's death, despite not being her killer, as he wished to prevent a chain of revenge. Rui Hachiouji Kouji was the person who rescued Rui after her parents were killed during an accident. He was reluctant to take her in at first, though she strove to prove herself worthy of his presence and even cut her hair to do so. Kouji, who did not expect such extremes, takes her in and gives her the title of 'Comrade', an important title for Kouji. He told her that he would not teach her, and that she would have to learn through observing him. This is why they are so close, and that Kouji respects her in every regard, despite her being a female. They used to work together as fellow Re-Codes, and although she has become a Code:Breaker, Kouji still considers her as a Re-Code, as is mentioned during their fight against Code:Revenger. He told Toki that he had made a promise to her, when she left the Re-Codes, that he would never lose to anyone. She is one of the things that fuel his determination. Yukihina Although their relationship isn't quite determined, it seems that they have a tight comradeship, often shown as working together. It is unclear who joined first or when, but their mutual understanding of one another is ever present in their relationship. It is also demonstrated when Yukihina is found to be the only one who understands Kouji under his lost form, as he cannot speak (unlike the others). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Re-Code Category:Dignified Power Users